HP Characters' Reactions Book Memories
by yukikiralacus
Summary: Side story to Harry Potter Characters' Reactions to HBP and DH. The characters watch Harry's memories from Book 1 to Book 5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Nov.27,2014 I decided to separate my Harry Potter Reactions to the Books stories into 3 parts: Half-Blood Prince, Books 1-5 Memories, and Deathly Hallows. I really want to get started on Deathly Hallows, since I have so many ideas I can't wait to write. I'll finish Reactions for Book 6 and the talk Harry is going to have with Remus later. **

**A/N: Okay, I lied, there is more than 2 chapters left before I start on DH . I'm going to put a separate chapter for each Book so updates will be quick, instead of having to wait a week. I don't know if had Hermione explain really well how flashbacks are shown on TV shows or movies. If anyone has a better idea to explain it, please tell me! **

**Harry is standing at the Owerly looking toward the castle. Once he closes his eyes, the T.V. flashes white. **

"What just happened?" Ron asked confused.

"In muggle movies or T.V. shows, when the T.V. flashes white that means the character is going through flashbacks, in other words, remembering old memories.

_**Flashback: Hagrid yelling at the Dursleys after finding out Harry doesn't know he's a wizard. **_

"This is when Hagrid told he was a wizard." Harry explained to confused looks. "I guess I'm having flashbacks.

_**Flashback: Harry's reaction that he's a wizard**_

"Nice reaction mate," Ron said while everyone laughed.

"I've been told for years that were no such thing as magic!" Harry defended. "What was I suppose to think? And it wasn't normal use owls for post"

_**Scene: Petunia's saying horrible things about Lily. **_

"Lily was not a FREAK!" Remus and Severus shouted.

Ginny noticed how Harry flinched at the word.

"Harry, please tell me they never called you that." The tone of her voice warned Harry he would pay if he tried to lie.

"Yeah…whenever I used accidental magic…." He said looking down.

"Why those good for nothing…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

She wasn't the only one. Everyone was muttering curses they would like to do on the Dursleys.

_**Scene: How Harry found out finally what happened to his parents by Petunia's verison**_

Everyone gasped horrified.

"That's how you found out?" Tonks asked shaking with rage.

Harry nodded sadly.

_**Scene: Vernon insulting Dumbledore**_

Remus and the twins rubbed their hands eagerly.

"Oh he's going to get it," Fred said with an evil smile.

"This is going to be good," George said with the same smile.

"Insulting Dumbledore in front of Hagrid is a bad move," Remus said.

_**Scene: Hagrid gives Dudely a pig tail**_

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant!" The twins chorused.

"Hagrid didn't remove it?" Draco asked amused.

Harry shook his head.

_**Scene: **__**Harry finds out Quirrel was the one after the stone, not Snape. **_

Everyone growled when Quirrel admitted to trying to kill Harry.

"That stupid death eater was able to fool all of us with his fake stuttering," Severus said angrily.

"Trust me, I felt stupid when I figured it out," Harry admitted.

"I still cannot believe that you thought it was me." Severus said in disbelief. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you hated me,"Harry said simply causing his professor to roll his eyes.

_**Scene: Harry got the stone!**_

"How did you get the stone?" Tonks asked surprised.

"I simply had no need for it," Harry answered.

_**Scene: The other face revealed **_

All the females screamed when the saw Voldemort appear on the back of the head, while the rest looked horrified.

"THAT MONSTER WAS IN SCHOOL WITH ALL OF YOU!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Harry clenched his fists.

"I should have known better. My scar hurt every time I was near him."

Ginny put her hand over Harry's.

"Harry, you didn't you had some of his powers until 2nd year. Don't blame yourself, you done more than any normal 11-year old wizard could have."

_**Scene: Quirell can't touch Harry!**_

Everyone was stunned as they watch Quirrel fail to hurt Harry. Instead Harry hurts him by a simple touch!

"Wow! You really are a powerful wizard Harry!" Tonks exclaimed

"No I'm not," Harry said quietly. "The only reason he could not touch me that day was because of my mother's sacrifice…. "He took my some of my blood 4th year…he can touch me now…"

"How did he take some of your blood?" Remus asked concerned.

"I have a feeling it will show in these flashbacks," Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I used the movie scene where Harry isn't cured until after Ginny wakes up.

A/N: Whoops! Forgot to the Mirror of Erised scene! That's definitely important since that's the first time Harry see's what his parents look like for the first time! I'll let you guys know when I get a chance to correct that.

_**Scene: Harry finds Ginny close to death. **_

Harry held Ginny closer to him. He allowed some tears to fall.

"Harry!"Tonks exclaimed. "You never put your wand aside in such situations.

Harry's eyes darkened.

"Don't worry Tonks, I learn that lesson the hard way."

_**Scene: Tom revels he's Voldemort**_

"Seriously, he just rearranged the letters in his name?" Draco said incredulously.

"Pretty much," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you beat him without your wand?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see," Harry said.

_**Scene: Harry defeats the Basilisk but gets stabbed by a fang **_

"Harry James Potter," Harry winced at how cold Ginny's voice sound. "You never told me your were poisoned."

"I don't remember you telling Dumbledore either," Mr. Weasleys said sternly. Mrs. Weasley was shaking with sobs.

"I…I didn't think it was important." Harry said honestly. "I felt Ginny was more important that time."

"Not important?!" Hermione shrieked. "Harry you could have died!"

Ginny flinched.

"Look, I forgot, okay? Fawkes cured me and I was really worried about Ginny that time."

"You almost died because of me." Ginny sound in a hallow voice.

"No Ginny, I almost died because of Voldemort. It was not because of you. He would have tried to kill me with that thing, whether he possessed you or not." Harry said firmly hugging her. "I don't regret rescuing you. Otherwise we wouldn't be together today."

_You were right to break up with me then, _Ginny said to herself.

"Must have been scary that you were dying," Tonks commented.

Harry shook his head.

"Actually it wasn't so bad."

"What do you mean mate?" Remus asked concerned.

"Well I just felt so tired…felt like I was going to pass out…it didn't hurt or anything. I remember thinking that dying isn't so bad, it that's how it feels."

Everyone looked at him horrified.

"What? I told you I'm not really afraid of it."

_**Scene: Harry stabs the diary. **_

"How did you know you need to do that?" Ron asked curiously. "I mean you didn't even know that was a horcrux.

"I don't know, it just seem like the right thing to do."

_You probably knew what to do because you a horcrux, _Severus said to himself sadly.

_**Scene: Ginny wakes up **_

Ginny smacked Harry's head .

"OW!"

"How could you tell me to leave you there!"

"I thought I wasn't going to make it. I was just wanted to make sure you get out of here safely. That's all I cared about."

"Stupid noble git!"

_**Scene: Fawkes cures Harry **_

"Nice face sis!" Fred teased. Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"You seriously forgot you were dying after that," Hermione said shaking her head. "Typical Harry."

Harry blushed.

_**Scene: Dumbledore explains to Harry Voldemort transferred powers to him.**_

"You never told us that Harry," Hermione said accusingly.

"Sorry, it really bothered me when I heard that.

"You really were almost placed in Slytherien?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I told it to put me in there. After meeting Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, I knew I didn't want to be in that house."

Draco bowed his head.

"Dumbledore is right Harry, you are a true Gryffindor." Ginny said comforting Harry.

"I know, it's our choices that makes us who we are." Harry said with a smile.

_**Scene: Freeing Dobby**_

"Nice one Harry!" Fred cheered!

"Serves that bastard right!" George said in agreement.

"Language!" Mrs. Weasleys said, but half heartedly. She was personally glad Lucious got what he deserved after putting her daughter in danger.

"So that's what really happened to Dobby."Draco said.

"Your father didn't tell you," Harry asked surprised.

"He told me he got rid of him. I didn't really understand why, since has a good house elf."


	3. Chapter 3

**My goal is to finish the Book Memories for years 3-6, then end the chapter with Harry and his friends departing at the train station. I can't promise to start on Deathly Hallows before I have to go back to school Jan 7, but I'll try! I'm having trouble with some reactions I want to do.**

******Is they anyone who will like to help me write the re-write of Love is a Strong Weapon, please PM me. I'm having writer's block. All I can think is the previews I wrote (Walk to the Forest and Family Reunion) I'm having trouble with the flow.**

**In the re-write:**

**Harry is abused my his uncle**

**Dudley has a change of heart**

**Snape rescues him before his uncle could kill him. He and Harry have a mentor relationship.**

**The Weasleys and Dumbledore learn about the abuse**

**Harry and Ginny get closer. They will have some type of soul bond by the end of 6th year**

**Harry knows about the plan with Snape killing Dumbledore**

**NOTE: Sorry if I didn't put the reactions that some reviewers requested. I had really trouble with some, especially when Snape found the map. If you like to share with me how the reaction should be written, then please do. When I edit the chapter, I'll make sure to give you credit! **

_**Scene: Aunt Marge insults Harry's parents**_

There were a lot of outraged yells and growls in the room.

"How dare her!" Severus snarled.

"Harry, I changed my mind, I'm glad you blew her up." Hermione said surprising everyone.

"I really don't blame you for doing that Harry, I would have done worse." Remus said angrily.

"It felt good doing that, even though it was an accident." Harry admitted. "After all the bullying she did to me in the past, it was satisfying."

_**Scene: Hermione punches Malfoy **_

Both Hermione's and Draco's face went red. Everyone was laughing at the memory.

"I really still can't believe you did that," Ron said laughing.

"I never heard about this Draco, care to explain?" Severus asked sternly.

"Well…I…uh…"

"Do tell me why you didn't tell me about this, although you certainly deserved it."

"I was embarrassed being punched by a girl…" Draco admitted looking down on the ground. "And….that fact she was…well…"

"I see," Severus said disappointed. "We will be talking about this later." Then he turned to Hermione. "Nice punch Granger," he said surprising everyone.

"Thank you professor," Hermione said red in the face.

_**Scene: Harry meets Sirius first time**_

"You actually wanted to kill him? Bill asked surprised.

Harry looked down.

"I thought he betrayed my parents. Everywhere I looked, everyone has parents or family that loves them. I didn't."

Ginny squeezed his hand.

_**Scene: Trio attacks Snape**_

"Wicked!" The twins exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley! You should know better than to attack a professor!" Mrs. Weasleys shouted. Then she narrowed her eyes towards Harry and Hermione. "And that means you two as well!"

"I must say Harry; I was surprised you called me pathetic, knowing I'm a professor."

Harry blushed.

"Sorry, I was just really angry….and….I couldn't just let you take Sirius…without letting him explain himself. I guess a part of me was hoping it was true he was innocent…knowing the fact he's my godfather."

"I really thought he was the reason Lily was dead," Severus said quietly. "It really didn't have anything to do with how I was treated in school."

"I understand," Harry said.

_**Scene: Wormtail is the Traitor**_

"I can't believe we had a murder sleeping with our children!" "Harry, I'm sorry we didn't know that we had a traitor living in our own home." said in disgust.

Harry shook his head.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley, I'm just glad he didn't hurt any of you."

"He's too much of a coward to do something like that." Remus said bitterly.

_**Scene: Hermione's Time Turner**_

"What on earth did you need a time turner for?" Tonks asked Hermione incredulously.

"Let's just say Hermione took too many classes for a normal third year student." Remus answered the question in amusement.

"What? How did you do that without getting insane?"

"Actually Tonks, doing that many classes did drive me mad." Hermione said her face pink.

"I can't believe I missed this adventure," Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, I rather never go back in time again. It sure was annoying making sure our-selves did not see us." Harry said.

_**Scene: Harry casts a Patronus **_

"What was your happy thought Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember. I just knew I could do it, because I saw my-self do it…although I thought it was dad at first…"

_**Scene: Sirius flies away **_

After seeing the scene, Remus burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but Sirius's face seeing you fly on Buckbeak was priceless! I never had seen him that surprised before. "Everyone joined the laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had so trouble typing reactions for this Book. I finally got tired of this and posted it. If you having any suggestion for better ones or if I should add some more, please share! I really wanted to put reactions for Barty Crouch, giving motherly comfort by giving him a hug while trying not to cry, and Hermione finding out Rita Skeeter's secret. **

Once TRL sends a letter warning Harry which 4th year and 5th year memories are going to be shown, he immediately got up. He explained to everyone he could not handle re-living these memories and left for his room.

_**Scene: Let's take the trophy together**_

Ron and Hermione both face-palmed in exasperation.

"Well now we know why he blames himself for Cedric's death," Ron commented shaking his head.

"He shouldn't blame himself," Bill said. "How could he possibly know this was a trap?"

"It doesn't matter," Severus said sadly. "The way Harry sees it, it could have Diggory's death could have been easily prevented, making it his fault."

"I really want to murder those Dursleys," Tonks said under her breath.

_**Scene: Cedric's death**_

"So Harry told Cedric to leave, but he wouldn't." Bill said feeling respect toward the Hufflepuff.

"He was a true Hufflepuff," Tonks said sadly.

_**Scene: Wormtail does the ritual **_

"That vile rat!" Remus snarled as he watched the traitor do the ritual. Everyone growled when they saw Wormtail not only tied Harry up to the tomb, but also cut his arm.

"That's how Voldemort can now touch him now," Tonks said. "Voldemort took his blood."

"That puts Harry in more danger," Hermione said bitterly.

"Thankfully Voldemort still can't past the wards surround the Dursley home," Severus said.

"He's not really safe there either," Ginny retorted. "In my opinion, he's safer in the Burrow or Hogwarts."

"I agree," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm certainly having a talk with Dumbledore. I will not let him go back to those horrible people!"

_**Scene: Voldemort comes back**_

Draco couldn't help but watch in awe as Harry stared back at Voldemort with no fear. He could never do that.

_**Scene: Voldemort tortures Harry **_

Everyone started at the memory horrified.

"That monster!" Hermione cried squeezing Ron's hand. Tears were falling on Ginny's face too.

"That poor boy," Mrs. Weasley sobbed on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"He should have never gone through that," Remus said angrily pulling at his hair. "How could we let this happen?"

Tonks placed her hand on his leg.

"Remus, everyone knew it was a trap. But no one had no idea Voldemort's plan was to abduct him…and use him…How could we know..."

"He was only 14!" Remus shouted. "No 14 year old should feel such a…horrible pain…"

"No one should ever have to feel that pain," Hermione corrected. "But unfortunately some have, thanks to horrible people like Voldemort. Thankfully Harry is a strong person."

"That's because he had enough experience being hurt in the past," Ginny said bitterly.

_**Scene: Voldemort and Harry duel.**_

"He made that poor boy duel while he's injured!" Mrs. Weasly shrieked.

"What do you expect mom," Fred said shaking his head. "He's Voldemort! He shows no mercy."

"How on earth did Harry escape from the mad man?" George asked incredulous. "I mean with that many death eaters surrounding, it really looks impossible."

Draco looked at the memory with disgust on his face watching his father torment Harry along with the other death eaters. He couldn't believe he even pushed Harry back in to the battle whenever he stumbled.

_**Scene: Harry frees himself from the imperious spell**_

"Did he just break the Imperious spell?" Draco asked astounded. "I mean I knew he could do that. But I had no idea he broke from Voldemort's spell."

"I had no idea he could do that!" Bill exclaimed. They all looked at Ron and Hermione, who both had stunned looks.

"Harry was able to break the imperious spell during defence class," Ron explained. "But he never told me and Hermione that he broke Voldemort's spell."

"Dumbledore is right," Remus said with a slight smile on his face. "Harry is truly a powerful wizard."

"Yes he is," Severus agreed.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Now try convincing Harry that's true."

"He's a modest git," Ginny added joining the laughter.

_**Scene: Harry's parents**_

"James and Lily saves him again," Remus said emotionally.

Severus couldn't help but stare the memory of Lily's ghost. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Cedric also helped him," Hermione said tearfully.

_**Scene: Harry escapes**_

"That was too close," Ron said. "Thank goodness you taught him that spell Hermione, otherwise…"

"I know Ronald, I'm glad I did too."

"He truly is a Gryffindor," Severus said shaking his head. "He risked his life to keep his word to his friend, even if it meant nearly getting killed."

"That's the person Harry is," Ginny said with a smile. "He put others first before himself."

_**Scene: Harry forces the twins to take his winnings **_

"That was very nice of him," Mrs. Weasleys said tearfully.

"You sure weren't kidding, he did threaten you." Ginny said laughing.

"I still can't believe he would have thrown that away," Ron said shaking his head.

Ginny and Hermione look at him sadly.

"Ron, Harry was all the money that will cover all his expenses. But he knows very well money does not buy a family." Hermione explained. "That's why he didn't want that money at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes it's finally an update! Sorry for the long wait! Getting a bachelor's degree for secondary math is not easy! School and tutoring really keeps me busy! I have no idea when I will update next! I know it will not be next week since I have finals! It's also been hard to update since I got into DBZ fanfiction! (I know I get into other stuff all the time and forget about Harry Potter for a while lol) **

**I'm stuck on Harry's talk with Remus about Sirius's death and why he never told anyone about the Dursleys. I was going to post that with this chapter, but I thought I'm done with Book 5 Memories, why make everyone wait more? **

**Once I get that chapter done, the next one will be Harry's and Ginny's last train ride together. **

**Just two more chapters till I start on the last book! **

**I really want to get to Deathly Hallows so badly! Hopefully I will get a lot of chapters in this month! **

_**Scene: Dudley insults Harry's nightmares!**_

There were cries of outrage from all the occupants in the room.

"That git!"

"What a heartless monster! Taunting nightmares, I never!"

"What a jerk!"

"Now wonder Harry hates him!"

"I would like to teach him a lesson!"

"I would like to hex him!"

_**Scene: Harry saves Dudley from dementors**_

"He almost lost his soul Ron," Hermione said shaking. Ron squeezes her hand trying to comfort her, though he was shaken too.

"You both really are special to him," Ginny said smiling when the memory reveals Harry's powerful happy memory was his two best friends.

Hermione and Ron smiled weakly.

"Even though he was angry with both of us, he still thought about us." Hermione said.

Remus smiled.

"It's not surprising. Remember, you two are the first friends he made in his life. He can't stay mad you two forever."

_**Scene: Harry shouts at Ron and Hermione**_

"How did we miss all that shouting?" Tonks asked astounded.

Remus chuckled.

"I believe it was drowned out by all the shouting done my Sirius and Molly toward Dung for failing his duty to protect Harry." Now it was Mrs. Weasley's turn to blush.

"No doubt he inherited his temper from his mother," Severus stated.

Remus nodded his head.

"He also has some of his father's temper too. James was the type who was not easy to anger. "He looked at Severus. " I remember that last time he got angry when he told of Sirus for putting me and you in danger...Let's just say he was pretty scared."

"Yeah Harry's anger can be scary." Fred agreed. "If looks could kill, Harry's glare would be the most powerful."

"That would his mother's famous glare." Severus said fondly.

"You have to admit he had every right to be angry," George said. "Especially what he went through last year…"

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"It was a big mistake keeping him in the dark. "

_**Scene: Sirius and Molly arguing about what's best for Harry**_

"I should have never said that," Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

"You are right; you should have never said that to him." Remus said coldly.

"Harry sure was not pleased," Hermione said. "I remember talking to him privately after the conversation. He was glad you considered him as family Mrs. Weasley, since he does too. However, he was annoyed you said he was child. He never was one. He hates it when everyone tries to protect him. He was grateful that Sirius knew that."

"He's still a child," Molly protested. "Every child deserves a childhood."

"But he isn't Molly," Severus said firmly. "He went through a lot more than a normal adult. Thanks to those Dursleys he never really had a chance to be a child. He always had to depend on himself. Never could trust adults."

"And as long as Voldemort is out there, he will never have that chance." Hermione finished.

"I think the adult he trusted the most was Sirius," Remus said sadly." I mean he never hesitated to tell him anything."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Actually, there were some things Harry chose never to tell Sirius."

_**Scene: Detentions with Umbridge **_

"THAT WOMAN USED A BLOOD QUILL ON HARRY!" Remus roared in anger.

"That's dark magic!" Bill exclaimed appalled. "That should never be allowed in schools at all."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Tonks asked upset. "We could have done something!"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with guilty looks on their faces that no one missed.

"Ron, Hermione, did you know why?" Tonks asked

"I'm not exactly sure, but from what Harry told Ron and me, he didn't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." Hermione explained.

"You both knew and chose not to tell us?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"We wanted to Mom!" Ron said defensively. "But Harry insisted we don't tell anyone! Trust me I asked him several times to tell someone."

"How many detentions did he have Miss Granger?" Severus asked shaking in anger.

"Too many to count," Hermione replied. "He would go after dinner, and many times he could not come back until after curfew. There were also times he would force himself to stay up or skip meals to finish assignments for school. "

Just has Hermione said this, the screen showed all the struggles Harry went through due to those detentions, such as working on homework late and falling asleep exhausted or skipping meals.

Severus was clenching is hands shaking as he watched Harry work on his Potions assignment. He was ashamed of himself. He remembered looking at the paper, thinking the boy didn't bother putting effort, because he was a Potter. But deep down, he knew Pot—Harry could do better work. He knew he put effort in the homework. He should have investigated. He should have suspected he was wrong. But instead, he let his hatred to James blind him.

"The ministry needs to be informed," Tonks said fiercely."She's not allowed to work there anymore for all the crimes she did!"

_**Scene: Harry teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

"He really is a good teacher," Remus commented with a smile. "Don't you think so Severus?"

Severus considered his answer as he watched Harry teacher everyone."

"I have to say he's a more competent teacher than all the other past ones."

_**Scene: Harry finds out he could be possessed. **_

The twins actually looked guilty as their mother scolded them for overhearing that conversation.

"Did all of you really believe that?" Hermione asked curiously. The member of the Order shook their head.

"We only knew Voldemort was sending visions to Harry," Remus confirmed. "Alastor...well he can be extreme sometimes…jumping to conclusions…"

_**Scene: Ginny reminds Harry she was possessed **_

"Well done Ginny," Remus commented smiling.

"I couldn't let him brood over something that stupid," Ginny said.

"But Harry did say he remembered everything when he was possessed." Tonks reminded everyone.

"That may be, but remember Harry can only see what he's doing, due to the connection between them." Severus reminded Tonks. "He clearly did not understand why he was having these visions."

_**Scene: Sirius fall into the Veil**_

"Thank you for stopping him Remus," Hermione said shakily. She had no idea that Harry almost ran into that veil.

"I just lost my best friend. I could lose another friend." Remus said his voice slightly trembling. Tonks squeezed his hand.

_**Scene: Harry takes his anger out on Dumbledore**_

"Wow! He was not kidding when he said he almost thrashed Dumbledore's office" Draco said astounded.

"Can't really blame him for doing that," Bill said.

"I never thought he would ever take his anger out on Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley commented. "I mean Harry really looks up to him."

"I'm afraid since last year; Harry lost some trust toward him." Severus stated. "Keeping those secrets really affected his life."

_**Scene: Harry hears the prophecy**_

"He never told us that the prophecy could have referred to Neville!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, but Voldemort marked Harry as his equal." Hermione reminded him.

"It must have been because Harry was a half-blood wizard, just like Voldemort." Remus said.

"He sure took it well hearing it the first time." Fred commented.

"It's not surprising," Bill said. "I mean Voldemort has after him since he was a baby. It must have made sense to Harry once he heard it."

_**Scene: Luna cheers Harry up**_

"It makes sense why she was able to cheer Harry up," Ginny said smiling at the scene.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked clueless.

"Harry and Luna know what it's both like to be treated like an outsider and to be considered strange." Ginny explained to her clueless brother.

The tv screen turned off once the memories were complete. Everyone sat in silence.

Remus stands up. "I'm going to check on Harry."

No one argued with him.


End file.
